Shooting A Combo
by YaoiRocks
Summary: They all say woman always do what they can to get what they want and when a situation arises in which they can get the advantage, they will take it…like when Sasori lusts for our little blonde Deidara...enter pool and a little bet sasodei,lemon,oneshot


…hmm…I blame kitsunegyrl for encouraging my sasodei lemon muse…she suggested this and I just had to write it DX

And I want to thank kabuxshika for beta-ing this for me X3 So yeah…this is just PWP really…XD gotta love lemons

Title: Shooting a Combo

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, bondage

Pairings: SasoDei.

Summary: They all say woman always do what they can to get what they want and when a situation arises in which they can get the advantage, they will take it…like when Sasori lusts for our little blonde Deidara...enter pool and a little bet [sasodei,lemon,oneshot

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx-------------------

Deidara gave a frown. Why…pool? He stared at Sasori for a good few minutes before asking,

"Danna…why pool, un?"

The puppet master gave a shrug before answering in a rather "obvious" tone,

"It's fun?"

He threw the que at the blonde who caught it with a small pout. The red head twitched slightly at that but shook it off before indicating the table.

"You first…"

The blonde huffed slightly before approaching the table where the 15 balls had already been placed on the table. He gave a sigh before leaning over with the que pointed at the white ball. He paused for a second before hitting the white ball into the coloured one. He pouted again. He didn't pocket any. Sasori moved forward, looking at the table with a critical eye.

The puppet leaned over the table and promptly pocketed one of the solid balls in the corner pocket. He smirked at the glaring Deidara before moving around the table, his eyes looking for the easiest ball to pocket. After a minute or two, he hit the white ball again, once again pocketing the ball in a side pocket. The blonde glared more at the puppet, crossing his arms with a huff. Damn Sasori. Damn that puppet and this stupid bet.

The only reason him and Sasori were playing this game was because the puppet had come to Deidara with an interesting bet. If they played a game of some kind, the loser had to do what the winner wanted. At first the blonde wasn't sure and was about to refuse when Konan talked him into accepting the bet. Deidara was planning on making his danna acknowledge his art, rather then dismiss it all the fucking time. It pissed him off. He respected Sasori's damn art, why couldn't that puppet respect his!? It wasn't too much to fucking ask for now was it? He watched with a glare as Sasori pocketed two more balls before missing the 5th ball by a mere millimeter. Why did he accept to play pool? Sasori was obviously better at it then him.

Deidara approached the table, looking for an easy ball to pocket. He spotted one and was easy to pocket that striped ball. He then looked for another one and frowned when he was unable to. He gave a sigh and gave the best shot he could, but, as he had predicted, he missed. He heard a chuckle and snapped his head up to glare at Sasori. The puppet smirked before moving forward to take the que again.

The blonde stepped back to watch in a sulky manner. He was going to lose, he could tell. He watched as the red head pocketed his last two balls, turned his maroon eyes to the black ball. He tapped his wooden finger on the side briefly before leaning over the table and hitting the black ball into the corner pocket.

He looked up at Deidara with that annoying smirk on his lips. The blonde scowled deeply before approaching the table, slamming his que stick on the table, glaring at Sasori as he rolled the other balls into the pocket before coming around the table to lie his que stick with the blonde's.

"So…now that I've lost…what do you want me to do, un?" Deidara asked rather sulkily. He looked up and blinked at the puppet master as he was staring at Deidara with a rather lusty smirk planted on his lips. The blonde gulped. That was not good.

"Danna, un?" He asked warily. The smirk grew wider as the red head approached him and rather roughly pushed his partner against the pool table.

"D-danna, un!? What are you doing, un?"

"Getting my reward…" Was the reply before he pinned the blonde against the table. Deidara gave a small indignant squeak before squirming,

"Hey, un!"

"Be quiet…" Sasori said softly before leaning down to bite at the soft neck of the blonde male. Deidara yelped slightly and squirmed again, turning his head to try and cover his neck from the puppet masters sharp teeth.

"D-danna, un?!"

Sasori gave a scowl before grabbing a fistful of the blonde's hair and bending Deidara's head back to expose his neck. The sculptor then hissed and shivered as a warm tongue ran along his collar bone and up his neck, running over some sensitive skin. He felt Sasori's lips curve in a smirk.

"Like that?"

"A-haa D-danna, uun." Deidara moaned softly as the red head took his ear lobe with his teeth, sucking on it gently making the blonde shiver at the sudden rush of pleasure. The red head then moved back to his neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh, drawing blood, his tongue slipping out to lick up the crimson liquid. He gave a soft hum and murmured quietly,

"You taste so good Deidara."

Deidara squirmed again, trying to push the puppet off him, but that proved fruitless as the cord from Sasori's mid region snaked out and wrapped around his wrists before pinning them against the pool table above his head.

He looked at Sasori again, who looked back at him with his lazy eyes.

"Damn you Danna, un."

The red head didn't reply to that as he undid the blonde's Akatsuki cloak, pushing it aside to reveal the fishnet top he was wearing underneath. At this Sasori scowled. He, none too gently, ripped the top off, throwing the remains aside. He stared almost hungrily at Deidara's chest while the said blonde squirmed uncomfortably under the puppet's gaze. The red head dipped his head to run his tongue across a nipple, biting it gently.

The blonde gasped and moaned softly, arching his spine slightly. Sasori smirked at this before grinding his teeth more, making the male underneath him squirm more as well as giving a soft moan.

The puppet moved his attention to the other nipple, rolling his tongue around the erect nub sending the sculptor withering as moans slipped from his rosy lips. Sasori watched Deidara carefully, the lustful look in his eyes increasing the more the blonde moaned and writhed beneath him. Deidara looked at Sasori with glassy eyes,

"D-danna…why, un?"

The red head blinked before nipping at the blonde's chest, but he didn't reply to the question. Deidara winced slightly before glaring at the puppet master, only to get a sexy smirk in return. He then threw his head back with a small scream as Sasori slipped his hand into his trousers to grab onto his member and stroke it firmly. The red head made a thoughtful noise and asked,

"Like that Dei-chan?"

"Ah…haha, D-danna, un!" Was all Deidara could say as the red head stroked him again. He blinked when he was suddenly looking into maroon orbs. He opened his mouth to say something, but was hushed when Sasori's lips crashed into his, the puppet's tongue slipped into his mouth, exploring the sweet cavern. The blonde gave a whimper as the red head's tongue rubbed along his, encouraging it to play. Deidara hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance with Sasori's. The puppet master easily won that little tongue war and proceeded to explore the blonde's sweet cavern making him moan into the kiss. Sasori pulled away just as Deidara was getting desperate for air. The blonde looked away from the red head, panting as he filled his starved lungs, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. The puppet master nuzzled his cheek gently before attacking Deidara's neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking at the soft skin, leaving red marks that would surely be hickeys the next day.

The puppet then moved back down the blonde's body, lightly scraping his teeth over the soft skin as his hands ghosted over the pale flesh. Deidara moaned lightly and arched into the ghostly touch, wanting more contact from his danna.

Sasori then paused when he got to the hem of the blonde's trousers. The blonde looked down at the red head before squirming again. The puppet master 'Hn'ed before rather impatiently pulled off Deidara's trousers off, leaving him naked on the pool table.

"D-danna?! What are you doing, un?!" The blonde all but screamed, blushing furiously as he tried to curl up, but Sasori's vice-like grip on his soft thighs prevented him from doing so. The red head gave a shrug,

"The winner can do whatever he likes to the loser…so now I am…aren't going to chicken out of the bet, are you?"

Deidara stared at him before shaking his head, the heavy blush still on his cheeks,

"N-no…"

"Well then be quiet…" Sasori suddenly gave a smirk, "I did this on purpose you know…I knew you couldn't beat me in a game of pool and I also knew you would never back down in a bet." His smirk widened as Deidara glared daggers at him.

"You're a bastard Danna, un."

"I know…now enough talk Deidara…" Sasori said before he lowered his head to run his tongue along the underside of the blonde's semi-erect member. Deidara gasped, his back arching slightly,

"Ah…gawd…!"

The puppet master smirked before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently, listening as the blonde gave a small whine. He then took more into his mouth, massaging the member gently with his tongue. The male underneath him gave a strangulated cry, arching his back,

"A-nngh…D-danna!" Sasori's lips curved in a smirk before he moved himself away from Deidara's member, causing the blonde to give a needy whine. As the blonde glared at him, he sucked on three of his fingers, coating them with saliva. Blue eyes watched him warily as he pulled them out, his eyes glinting mischievously at Deidara, who looked slightly nervous at his danna's look.

Sasori gently stroked the blonde's member as he slid one of the slicked fingers inside Deidara. The blonde didn't seem to notice the digit inside him as the puppet continued to pump him slowly as he slowly thrusted the single digit in and out of the blonde. Deidara did, however, notice the second finger enter him. He winced but as he opened his mouth to say something, he moaned instead as his member was stroked again. Sasori thrusted the two fingers in and out of the blonde, scissoring every now and then to widen the entrance. He then inserted the third digit, pumping the erection harder as he stretched the blonde's entrance with the three fingers, watching as Deidara arched his back, giving a mewling sound. The puppet then removed his fingers, receiving a small growl in return.

He gave a smirk as he lifted the blonde's legs to lie against his chest, revealing the prepared entrance. He looked Deidara in the eyes briefly before slamming into the blonde quickly. The sculptor arched his back with a strangulated scream, his hands gripping at the cord wrapped around his wrists and hands. Sasori paused for a moment before pulling out and slamming back into the tight heat of the blonde, causing him to scream again,

"Oh G-god's D-danna, un!"

Sasori smirked before thrusting again, slamming into Deidara's prostate. The blonde arched his back with a cry,

"D-danna…! M-more…" He moaned, tossing his head, gripping tighter onto the cord as the puppet continued to slam into him, hitting his prostate every time, sending him screaming Sasori's name at the raw pleasure coursing through his body.

He moaned when he felt himself getting close and Sasori, seeming to sense this, grabbed his member and pumped him in time with his trusts. The blonde threw his head back, his mouth open wide, screaming Sasori's name one last time before he came hard, his inner walls clamping around the puppet masters member in a vice grip. Sasori gave a lusty moan as he too threw back his head, gripping the blonde's thighs as he came inside the blonde.

The puppet looked down at the blonde, who was panting to try and calm himself down. Sasori gently pulled out of the blonde, placing Deidara's legs back on the table as he crawled up so that they were face to face. Blue eyes opened to look at him before hardening into a glare,

"Danna you can be a right prick when you want to be, you know that, un?"

The puppet gave a smirk, kissing the blonde on the lips, licking them slightly before pulling away and replying,

"I know," He smirked "But you're now mine anyways, so accept that."

Deidara glared before giving a pout,

"Yeah…definitely a prick, un."

Sasori chuckled as the cord unwrapped from the blonde's wrists to wind back in his mid-section. The sculptor's hand came down and whacked the puppet master on the head. Maroon eyes blinked at him.

"I can't feel pain Deidara…"

"I know…but you still deserved that, un." The blonde replied with a pout. Sasori gave a smirk,

"I suppose." He leaned down to kiss along the blonde's neck while one of his hands played with the blonde hair idly.

"Um…Danna…can I get dressed now, un?"

"No."

"No, un!?"

"Yeah…I prefer you with no clothes on."

Deidara blinked then blushed, hitting Sasori again,

"You bastard, un."

"I know…but you look so beautiful, I can't help it." He smirked again and nuzzled his cheek gently. Deidara pouted again before sitting up and pushing Sasori off him before wrapping his cloak around himself. The puppet master looked a little disappointed and glared slightly. Deidara shook his head before slipping off the pool table and putting his trousers back on. He looked down at the torn remains of his top and picked it up, sending a glare at the now dressed Sasori. He stuffed it in his pocket before looking at the pool table again,

"I don't think anyone would want to play pool on that again, un..."

The red head shrugged,

"We'll just get a new one…that'll piss off Kakuzu."

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes, limping his way to door, frowning when Sasori wrapped an arm around his waist,

"What do you want Danna?"

The puppet shrugged, poking Deidara's cheek gently,

"Nothing…much." was all he said as he almost dragged Deidara down the corridor to the red head's room. Sasori paused for a second before muttering under his breath,

"Konan better be fucking happy…"

"What Danna, un?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing Deidara…just talking to myself."

--------------------xx-------------------

"Konan…just what the fuck are you watching?" Asked a rather irritated Hidan, who was trying to concentrate on doing something for his ritual. He looked up at the blue haired woman, who was humming in a content manner while playing something on a video camera. It sounded like someone was being tortured.

"What the fuck is it?"

Konan looked up at the Jashin Priest before giving a mysterious smile and going back to her video camera. Hidan stared for a bit before commentating,

"Konan…your nose is bleeding."

--------------------xx-------------------

….review please…hehe XP


End file.
